doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetrins
The Tetrins are a Humanoid species that love war. They come from the planet Tatooine. Biography Explanation The Tetrins are very good fighters. They have extremely good fighting skills. They also have very good reflexes, cause of their psychic abbility; they can predict the future, but it is a bit shaky. Sometimes they can't see the faces in their visions and details are often blurred. Weapons The Tetrins fight with normal blade's (see picture in template above) on their home planet, but when they are at war, they fight with Blue Energy Blades. If the blade won't kill their enemy, it will still strike them with powerfull, deadly bolts of blue electricity. Food The Tetrins usually eat whatever they find, but only if it is meat or flesh. They even eat creatures alive. They also often eat Killrans, one of their biggest enemies. They also like Humans. Temper Tetrins have a really bad temper. People sometimes make fun of their name. However, after seeing one, they don't, because they are very scary, and most people don't survive the encounter. Tetrins get extremely angry when someone is making fun of their name, and they usually kill everything around them if it happens. History Before the Time War The Tetrins existed long before the Last Great Time War. They used to attack other species and take all their stuff. However, they wanted more, and as their race grew in millions, they started wars, to battle and destroy other species. War with the Killrans The Tetrin's biggest enemies are the Killrans. Both species have a unique power, and love of war. The war between these two species has been going on for ages, and it hasn't ended yet. The Last Great Time War The Tetrins are a hugh fan of war, and when the Last Great Time War came, they couldn't resist to fight in it. However, the Time Lords didn't agree. The Tetrins seeked a way to get their revenge, and they got it, when the Daleks used them to fight against the Time Lords. At the end of the war, there weren't many Tetrins left, and when they discovered the Doctor had stolen the Moment, they escaped. After the Time War Although they survived the Time War, the Tetrins had changed, into a weaker species. Luckily, for them, they grew back to their normal form quickly, regaining their power and fighting skills, also growing back into millions of them. Now, they still terrorise the universe, trying to win all the wars they start. Enemies Over the years, the Tetrins have had many enemies. Here are some known ones: *Killrans *Time Lords There have been many more. Appearences You can use them in your story/series without asking, just credit us (Turtle and Finn). If you let them appear in your work, please put a link to it down below. Here you can see were they appeared in: *Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Adventures - Million Meetings *Twelfth Doctor Adventures - The Pyramids from Space *Doctor Who Adventures - The Invasion of Noramir * Category:Races and Species Category:Helen's World